


In Flight

by pollen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Travel AU because travel AUs are the greatest things ever, this is literally only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollen/pseuds/pollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While tens of thousands of feet off the ground and strapped into an airplane seat, there really aren't many places to go to get away from your obnoxiously loud and unfortunately rather attractive neighbor.</p><p>Also known as: let's stick my OTP on a plane together and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE THIS HERE AND RUN AWAY

[Eren]

_7:24 AM Paris time_

_36 minutes to departure_

“Jean, will you  _please_  switch seats with me," I said, teeth gritted together as I forced the words out of my mouth.

“Well, since you ask so nicely... No."

Jean was wearing that smug smile he liked to flaunt that made me want to punch him in the face. Unfortunately for me, though, doing so would likely result in me being unable to get anything out of him, so I had to resort to angrily balling my fists at my sides.

“Eren, just drop it," Armin pleaded, looking at me like I was being absolutely ridiculous. Which I totally wasn't. I needed that seat, dammit.

“It's not my fault you have to sit by yourself the flight back," Jean mumbled, and I shot him a glare.

"Yeah, but they're my friends," I said. Jean just laughed at me.

"They're mine too! Relax, maybe you'll actually catch up on some of the schoolwork you've been neglecting this entire time."

The blood rushed out of my face. Crap, he was right. Over the two weeks we'd been in Paris on our foreign exchange trip, I'd spent absolutely no time actually doing my homework. Plus, all the teachers had added extra, since we had had so much supposed free time over our spring break. I really was screwed.

In the background, I heard the airport intercom announce that Flight 954 for San Francisco was starting to board. I didn't have much time left to convince him.

"Eren, you promised you would at least try to get your grades up," Armin sighed.

I hated that he was right. I hated that Jean was right. Why was everyone else always right? I opened my mouth to tell Armin that if he'd just make Jean move to my spot so that I could sit between him and Mikasa then they would be able to help me with my work, but I was cut off by Mr. Shardis, our instructor, telling us we had to get in line for boarding.

"See ya in California," Jean said, smug smile only growing wider.

"We'll see you once the plane's lifted off," Mikasa added.

Mr. Shardis heard her and turned around.

“Actually, you won’t. There will be no wandering about the cabin this time around. I do _not_ want last time’s incident to be repeated,” he said.

Jean snickered, and I whirled around.

“It wasn’t my fault Jean almost knocked the flight attendant over!” I exclaimed.

“Actually, Eren,” Armin interjected, “It kind of was.”

Mr. Shardis spoke up again.

“I don’t want to see a single one of you walking around the airplane until we have touched down in San Francisco. Is that clear?”  


“Yes, sir,” we all mumbled in semi-unison.

I groaned, heading to my spot in the back of the line. This was going to be one hell of a long trip.

x

[Levi]

_7:31 AM Paris time_

_29 minutes to departure_

I never liked the idea of airplanes. Being put in a situation with little to no control wasn't something I particularly enjoyed, and at tens of thousands of feet off the ground with no experience flying a plane, I was far from having any command over the situation. However, I didn't hate air travel so much that I was willing to take a boat across the whole damn Atlantic Ocean, and so I found myself waiting in line at the ass-crack of dawn to board Flight 954 from Paris to San Francisco.

Having had enough sense to purchase a special boarding ticket, I ended up being one of the first passengers to embark. My seat wasn't too far back, nor too far forward. The luggage carts on the runway were visible through a little porthole next to it, the plane’s wing only partially obstructing the view. 

Storing my carry-on in the overhead compartment was more of a struggle than I would care to admit. I had to demand a flight attendant to put it up for me, muttering curses about the storage units being "too damn high off the ground." The attendant started to smirk at me but caught herself when I shot her a piercing glare.

When I was finally able to settle myself in, placing the coffee that was keeping me functioning on the tray in front of me, a person stopped at my row and started to pull their luggage up to store next to mine. Assuming they were to be my neighbor for the rest of the trip, I looked them over.

It was a boy, likely a high school or a college student judging by his looks. He had mousy brown hair that fell over his eyes as he lifted his suitcase up. The effortless way he did so told me he was well-built, emphasized as his shirt was lifted slightly when he pushed the bag into the compartment, partially revealing a toned stomach. 

He didn't even have to ask for help putting his bag away. The damn brat.

I would have passed him off as only mildly attractive, but he chose that moment to take his hand and brush his bangs away from his face, revealing turquoise eyes that reminded me of the color of the sea I'd seen when I'd gone on a trip to Marseille in my younger years. They were deep and blue and green and for some reason I couldn't look away from–

He chose that exact moment to slam his knee into the tray that was holding my coffee, effectively knocking it over with a yelped cry of "Shit!".

Oh fuck no. I did _not_ have the energy to sit next to someone who was both hot _and_ inept.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry– Er… I mean... Je suis désolé!”

At least, that’s what I think he was trying to say. It came out sounding more like “Jay swee daysolay.” How this kid had managed to survive any time in France at all was beyond my understanding.

Any shallow attraction I may have been feeling had been forgotten in regards to recent events. I shot him a glare that made him wince as he started to try and clean up the mess. Thankfully, the tray table had taken all of the spill, and my clothes remained free of stains. I was most certainly not about to spend the entire eleven and a half hours of the flight in a dirty shirt. Having to stand this kid was going to be challenging enough. 

I finished cleaning the rest of the pool of coffee myself. This was where carrying wipes around came in handy. No, scratch that–carrying wipes around _always_ came in handy.

“Well? Aren’t you going to offer to buy me another one?” I asked when I had thrown the last stained wipe away.

“Uh… Uh, yeah! Yeah, sure, let me just… Um…”

I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he processed that I could speak English, then worked out the task he had just been given.

Before I could say another word, the kid was gone. I honestly didn’t know where he was going to find coffee on an airplane, but he deserved to be pushed around a little bit. Besides, it meant more precious minutes I would spend alone before the never-ending flight began.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. This was going to be one hell of a long trip.

x

[Eren]

_7:53 AM Paris time_

_7 minutes to departure_

Four flight attendants and several minutes of frustrated pleading later, I managed to find a hostess who was generous enough to offer to get me a cup of coffee from one of the cabins in the back. At that point, I must’ve looked so desperate that she had probably decided to take pity on me. There was no way I was going to go back empty-handed, anyway. I had something to prove, and when that was the case, I never failed.

Holding a filled paper cup and wearing a triumphant grin, I made my way back to my seat. The look of surprise that came across my neighbor’s face for a split second was worth all the effort I had put into getting there. His expression quickly returned to the bored, semi-pissed off look that I assumed was his neutral demeanor.

My smile didn’t falter as I set the drink down for him and settled into my seat, just as the flight attendants told us to start preparing for takeoff. Thank God they said everything both in French and in English; my French was borderline at best. I had spent the past few weeks having Armin translate everything for me, and moments without him were moments lost in a world where I understood the occasional pronoun and “baguette.”

I watched carefully as my neighbor took a sip from the cup. His eyes widened just slightly again, and the sight only helped my grin grow wider.

“Not bad. You know how I like my coffee,” he muttered.

“Yeah, well, bitter coffee for bitter people!” I said, emphasizing the cheeriness in my voice to contrast his apathetic one.

His eyes narrowed and he glared at me evilly from between his eyelids, but the fact that he took another sip from his cup while he did so showed me he wasn’t _really_ planning to strangle me. Probably.

Playing with this guy was going to be fun.

“I’m Eren,” I said, holding out my hand.

He looked pointedly down at my palm while making no move to set down the cup he was clutching with both hands. I awkwardly returned my arm to my side and turned to face forward while the plane started to make its way toward the runway.

“Levi,” he said after a few minutes.

“Huh?”

He sighed, clearly exasperated.

“My name, brat.”

“Oh.”

I turned away from him slightly so he wouldn’t see the grin that was lighting up my face. Clearly I didn’t try hard enough, though, because I was pretty sure I saw him roll his eyes.

x

[Levi]

_11 hours, 16 minutes to landing_

Eren was staring intently at some papers he had set before him, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decipher them for the tenth straight minute. I wanted to think his expression was funny, but I was probably staring at him the exact same way. He rustled his papers around, still lost in thought.

I hated it. I hated the fact that the stupid brat had somehow managed to actually make me like him more than I did 99% of the population with one stupid gesture. All it took was one proper cup of coffee and I was fucked. I hated it so, so much.

“Um, Levi?” 

I snapped out of my thoughts, thankful that my permanently peeved-off expression didn’t fail to hide my embarrassment at having been caught staring. 

Eren shifted in his seat, looking rather ashamed. The way his face had turned a light shade of red was more than just slightly adorable. Wait, _fuck–_ I mean. It was red. His face was red. That was all there was to it.

“Could you maybe, ahh… Help me with my homework?”

I blinked. 

“I just–” he went on, “See, I was supposed to do it over spring break, but we spent the whole time in Paris, and I didn’t really want to spend my time in France doing homework… Except now I have a ton to do and I only have, like, a day to do it and–”

“Shut up.”

He stopped rambling and turned even redder, muttering an apology and starting to turn back to his homework.

I sighed.

“Alright, fine, I’ll help you. Anything but history; I’m absolute shit at history.”

The way he brightened up as I spoke made my heart race a little faster than I would care to admit. What the _hell_ had gotten into me?

“Uh… You do speak French, right?”

“You spent your entire time in France without even doing your French homework?” I asked incredulously.

“There’s better things to do in Paris than your French homework!”

I sighed, and looked over the paper. He was doing really basic conjugation, stuff French kids learned in elementary school.

“Yeah, I speak French. What do you need help with?”

x

[Eren]

_9 hours 45 minutes to landing_

“...and so you use _l’infinitif_ for descriptions of setting, as well. Eren, are you getting any of this?”

I nodded, but really I couldn’t say I understood at all. Languages were confusing. Why did there have to be so many irregulars? Was it really just too simple to have one straight set of rules?

Levi sighed and straightened the paper for the hundredth time. He didn’t seem to notice he kept doing so. I smiled at myself for having picked up his little quirk. 

“Alright, it’s pretty obvious to me that most of this has gone right over your head. Serves me right for trying to actually teach you grammar instead of just filling out the sheets for you. At least now we’re done. Did you get anything out of the past two hours?”

I stared back at him.

“It’s been _two hours_?”

“Slightly under that, but yes,” he said, checking his watch.

“That went by so fast, though!”

“Yeah, well,” he said, “time flies when you’re having fun.”

“Get it? Time _flies._ ‘Cause we’re on an airplane,” I snickered.

“Oh shut up; that’s not even a proper pun,” he said, but I could tell from the way his lips were turned up slightly at the corners that he was trying not to smile.

We sat like that for a few minutes; I was the one to break the silence.

“Well, uh… I guess I’ll get back to… whatever it is people do the whole time on airplanes.” 

“You do that.”

Levi took out a book from the seat-back pocket and started reading it. I watched him scan over the words and turn the pages for a few minutes, making no move to take out anything to do myself.

I took a moment to admire him properly for the first time. Levi had black hair that fell over the sides of his face and was shaved in an undercut in the back. The color of his hair contrasted with his pale, almost porcelain-like skin. His lips seemed to be set in a permanent frown except for a few instances when he showed a glimmer of emotion, never more. As he turned the page of his book, I found myself wanting to know more about him. 

“So, why are you on a plane to San Francisco, anyway?” I asked.

He looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, you lasted a good five minutes without any source of entertainment.”

“Shut up!” I exclaimed, half-heartedly shoving him.

“What?” he asked, feigning ignorance, “It’s true.”

“I’m serious though; why’re you here?”

He shut his book and exhaled lightly, setting it down on his lap and folding his hands over it.

“I’m planning on getting my medical degree at Stanford.”

“Wow, that’s so cool! So you mean, you lived in France before?”

“I’ve lived in France my whole life.”

“You have such good English, though!”

“I had a tutor through my high school years. This is my first time overseas.”

“So you don’t know anyone in California?” I asked, surprised.

“Not as of right now, no.”

I grinned smugly and folded my arms behind my head, leaning back in my seat.

“Well, you do now!”

“I wouldn’t ask you for help even if you were the last person on Earth that could save my life.”

“That’s the thing, though! I might not be able to help you in an emergency or anything, but I do know my way around the Bay Area. Also, I know how to drive the American way, which based on what little knowledge I’ve gained from my time in Paris, you’re going to need to learn.”

“Fuck you; I am not taking driving lessons from a kid.”

“I’ll eighteen, you know,” I huffed indignantly.

“You’re still a kid to me.”

I stuck my tongue out at him.

“My point exactly,” he said.

x

[Levi]

_8 hours 55 minutes to landing_

Eventually Eren got, quite literally, tired of talking, and ended up falling asleep in his seat. The lack of his constant chatter gave me time to actually progress in making my way through my neglected book. I was rather startled to find that I’d only read five or so pages in the first three hours of the flight.

Just as I started to get back into the novel, Eren turned in his sleep and leaned over, resting his head against my shoulder. I considered trying to push him off, but he looked so peaceful that I couldn’t bring myself to do so.

I tried to start reading again, but found myself scanning the same sentence over and over, preoccupied with the thought that a person who was essentially a stranger was _sleeping on my shoulder_ and I wasn’t doing a damn thing to stop him. 

Eventually I gave up attempting to focus and spent my time staring out the window as Eren’s breathing fell in time with mine.

x

[Eren]

_6 hours 37 minutes to landing_

My first thought as I emerged from sleep was that my pillow was exceptionally bony yet oddly comfortable today.

My second thought was “ _Holy shit, I fell asleep on him; oh my God he’s gonna kill me._ ”

I jerked up, stammering an apology and some lame bullshitted excuse as I tried to judge whether Levi’s expression had gone from contemplating murdering me to actually planning to murder me.

He looked bored as ever, though, and waved off my apology like nothing had happened.

x

[Levi]

_6 hours 12 minutes to landing_

“Hey, Levi?”  


I hummed, prompting Eren to go on, but didn’t look up from my book.

“Since you don’t know anyone in California, you don’t have anyone waiting for you at the airport, do you.”

It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded in response. 

“You?”

“No,” he said, “My mom passed away, and my dad’s not around much. He’s always on some business trip. Mikasa, my sister, she’s the only family I’ve got. She’s on the trip with me, though, so she won’t exactly be waiting for me at the gate.”

I shifted in my seat.

“I guess neither of us are getting much of a welcome home, then.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said, with a sad laugh.

x

[Eren]

_5 hours 05 minutes to landing_

Somehow, Levi and I ended up sharing the armrest, forearms pressed together as we carried on our conversation. I couldn’t say that I minded all that much.

x

[Levi]

_4 hours 48 minutes to landing_

“Hey Levi, if you need a job you can probably ask my boss. I think he’d be happy to give you one; you seem like a hard-working person.”

The amount of conversation topics Eren came up with never ceased to amaze me. In the four hours since he had decided that I wasn’t going to shut him out completely if he tried to talk to me, he had stopped speaking only when he had fallen asleep.

“Thanks, but I already applied to be a French tutor at an elementary school nearby.”

Eren’s eyes widened significantly at that.

“No way, you? A _tutor?_ I mean, yeah, you can teach, but for kids under the age of twelve? I think you’d scare them away before you could get them to say hello, much less conjugate irregular French verbs!”

“Thank you for your complete faith in me. I’ll think back to your words of encouragement when I feel as if I need a boost in self-confidence.” 

x

[Levi]

_4 hours 23 minutes to landing_

“Hey, Levi?”  


“Hmm?”

“You aren’t so bad, you know.”

“Oh yeah?” I scoffed.

“Yeah. I mean, you come off as really intimidating at first, but you’re actually a really nice person.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the first person to think so.”

Eren laughed and left it at that. I sat for a minute, then spoke up again.

“Thanks, by the way. You aren’t so bad yourself.”

x

[Eren]

_3 hours 45 minutes to landing_

My stomach had been growling for around half an hour by the time the hostess came around serving our only meal for the flight. Because we were suspended somewhere between time zones, the served platter was an awkward combination of lunch and dinner. At this point, I didn’t really care, as long as it was food. I attacked the tinfoil wrapper as soon as the flight attendant handed me my tray.

Levi turned up his nose in disgust as he watched me.

“How can you eat that stuff?”

“It’s not _that_ bad!”  


“It looks like someone took a shit and added sauce to disguise it as chicken.”

“But it doesn’t _taste_ like that,” I said, using my fork to emphasize my words.

Levi just made a disgusted noise and stared out the window as I ate. I ended up downing most of his food, too, except I made him eat the little crackers because “if anything is edible in here by your standards, it’s that” and “you need to eat _something_ ,” to which he reluctantly agreed.

x

[Eren]

_3 hours 16 minutes to landing_

After our trays had been cleared away, the hostesses came around with forms that we were required to fill out before entering the United States. Citizens’ forms were considerably shorter than foreigners’, and even though Levi had a student visa, he still had ten times more questions to answer than I did.

“‘Have you, in the last two weeks, been on our around a farm, farm animals, or the untreated product of farm animals?’ Christ, these questions are specific.”

I laughed, and Levi kept filling out the forms. 

Right then, it hit me like a ton of bricks that the flight was going to end extremely soon, followed by the realization that I really, really didn’t want it to.

x

[Levi]

_2 hours 47 minutes to landing_

Filling out the immigration forms had been a hassle, but eventually I managed to get them all done. I gazed out the airplane window at the clouds below. The light hadn’t left us the whole time, because we were flying toward the sun. It felt a little like we had been suspended in time the whole ride, like we were on a different plane of reality. I wouldn’t have minded staying a little longer.

As I turned my head to look at Eren, I found his face only inches away from mine. It took everything in me to not jump up in surprise. I managed to sharply intake my breath instead of leaping out of my seat. Eren was wearing a curious expression that didn’t falter even as I turned around.

“Levi, what color are your eyes?” he asked, voice innocently oblivious as if he didn’t realize he was making it hard for me to breathe.

“Jesus fucking Christ; Eren, what are you doing?!”

He only leaned in closer at my shocked tone.

“They’re blue! That makes more sense. I knew you couldn’t have plain grey eyes; that would be weird. They’re blue.” 

After making that self-satisfied declaration, he returned to his seat and I let out a breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding.

x

[Eren]

_2 hours 23 minutes to landing_

I don’t know if it was just for me, but I felt something change after I startled Levi. There was suddenly a heightened tension in the air as I realized then that I maybe wasn’t just being friendly anymore and Levi had _most certainly_ blushed when I saw him up close and holy shit, was something actually maybe going on here?

I fidgeted nervously in my seat, but right then Levi turned to me and asked about whether or not we had proper bakeries in America and I found myself laughing and forgetting all my worries, realizing that I really could get used to his company.

x

[Levi]

_1 hour 59 minutes to landing_

“Levi, how old are you?”

“Take a guess.”

“Can I be hopeful and say twenty?”

I snorted.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Whatever you want it to,” Eren said with a mischievous grin.

“I’m twenty-two, but close enough.”

He seemed satisfied as he leaned back in his seat.

x

[Eren]

_1 hour 35 minutes to landing_

I’m not really sure how my hand ended up on top of Levi’s, but neither of us made any move to shift their position for the rest of the flight.

x

[Levi]

_20 minutes to landing_

“We’re getting close.”

Eren was leaning toward the window, staring outside with his wide, blue eyes. 

“Look, Levi!” he piped up, “It’s your college!” 

I could make out a maze of red-tiled rooftops and immaculate lawns from my window high above. It was strange to think I’d be spending the next few years in a place so foreign to me.

_It won’t be so bad, though,_ I thought as I looked at Eren’s bright smile.

x

[Levi]

_3 minutes to landing_

“Almost there,” Eren whispered.

We could see the airport ahead of us from above the shining blue water. Neither of us said anything for a minute.

Then, Eren spoke both our minds.

“That felt really short.”

“Yeah,” I agreed, “It did.”

x

[Levi]

_10:36 AM San Francisco Time_

_“Please be mindful that carry-ons and other bags may have shifted during the flight. Thank you again for flying with us, and we hope you have a pleasant stay in San Francisco.”_

Standing up after having been seated for eleven and a half hours proved to be a strange and unpleasant feeling. I was the first to get up, Eren looking rather reluctant to leave his position. Eventually, he followed my example. He looked down at me with a puzzled expression, as if he had an incredibly profound statement that he needed to make.

“Wow, you’re really short, huh.”

Of course it was that. 

Instead of scowling like I would at anyone else, I did something I hardly ever do – I smiled.

“Shut the fuck up.”

It was completely and totally worth it to see Eren turning bright red and blubbering as he tried to find words to make a coherent sentence.

He got back at me by grinning like an idiot when I was forced to ask him to get my carry-on for me.

x

[Eren]

_11:05 AM San Francisco Time_

As we filed out of the airplane, it dawned on me that I was going to have to meet up with my classmates again. Somehow, I had managed to forget that I wasn’t exactly on the flight with Levi; I was with school. The real version was far less pleasant.

Mr. Shardis ended up pulling my classmates and I aside as soon as we came out of the airplane, sticking us together behind him and giving me no chance to say goodbye to Levi. He watched as I got pulled away, but didn’t try and come over to say anything. It was probably for the best; I didn’t really know how to explain the situation to my teacher or my classmates, anyway. He shot me a look that I hoped meant something like “ _I’ll see you after border control_ ,” but I couldn’t really tell.

I barely registered being put in line next to Mikasa, Jean and Armin until the latter spoke up.

“Hey Eren! How was your flight?”

“It was… good…” I said distractedly, my focus on the man that was now headed for customs, his back facing me.

Armin followed my gaze, but didn’t seem to find anything worth noting in the walking crowd of people.

“You should probably get more sleep,” he sighed, “But remember! Not until this evening, or you’ll end up jet-lagged for the first week and a half like you were in Paris.”

I nodded, then jumped into the conversation that Connie and Jean were having, planning to distract myself until I got to see Levi once again.

x

[Eren]

_1:16 PM San Francisco Time_

Customs had turned out to be ridiculously long, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t distract myself and was tapping my foot increasingly rapidly at every new delay.

After security, three bathroom breaks, a whole-group lunch, chasing after our luggage on the cart and being counted off more times than I could remember, we finally made it to the gates separating the inner airport from the outside world.

I tried to calm the nerves I felt and ignored the voice in my head that suggested that Levi might have already left. It had been over two hours, after all, and who was to say that he actually cared about some kid he had met on the airplane?

As we pushed through the doors, we were met with the expectant gazes of the parents of the rest of the class. Mikasa and I stayed together as the others ran off to be reunited with their families.

My eyes searched frantically around for the mop of black hair and permanent scowl I had grown so attached to. Eventually, they landed on their target, and my heart fluttered at the sight of him.

Levi was sitting on a bench pressed against the far wall, away from the crowd of parents and teenagers. He was leaning slightly forward, with his right leg folded over his left and his arm stretched over the back of the bench. His eyes followed the stream of people walking around. When they fell on me, his lips turned up ever so slightly and something brightened in his eyes.

“Eren, are you ready to go home?” Mikasa asked.

“Yeah, hold on a second… I have to do something first.”

I left my suitcases with her and walked calmly toward where Levi was sitting. Once I was only a few feet away from him, he stood up. We both had stupid smiles on our faces and eyes only for each other.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other nervously.

“Can I do something stupid?” I asked.

“I can’t think of a single thing you’ve done so far that hasn’t been.”

“Shut up,” I said, and I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

They were soft and warm and tasted a little bit sweet as they closed over mine. I wanted to stay there forever, holding him, being with him, but I knew we both had to go.

As I pulled away I felt the spots he had touched tingle with the ghosts of where his arms and lips had been. I smiled down at him, but the smile was mixed with melancholy from the idea of having to part ways.

He scribbled something onto a sheet of paper, then handed it to me.

“You better keep in touch,” he said.

“Think about those driving lessons!”

“I might just have to take you up on that offer.”

I grinned, a real one this time.

“Bye, Levi.”

x

**Unread Text**

**From: Levi**

**1:27 PM**

I’ll see you soon.

 

**Nouveau message de: Eren**

**13h28**

Is that a promise?

 

**Unread Text**

**From: Levi**

**1:28 PM**

Definitely.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was essentially entirely written and beta'd between the hours of 10 pm and 1 am, so if you find any mistakes i'd be really happy to know ^u^
> 
> also, three cheers for me actually posting this! my first fic, y'all. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ


End file.
